La familia de Ryan
by eminahinata
Summary: ¡Pero ni siguiera hemos tenido una cita! –Slash. Crossover. Secuela de La familia de Ianto y Costellano.


**Titulo:** La familia de Ryan

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** CSI: Miami/Mención de Torchwood y Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,425

**Pareja:** Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe; Insinuación Walter Simmons/Ryan Wolfe

**Advertencia:** Slash, crossover

**Universo:** Verso Costellano

**Disclaimer:** Todas las series y personajes mencionados son propiedad y creación de sus respectivos guionistas y demás. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Sólo por la pura diversión. Si fueran mías las serie, ¡oh!, créanme… serian el sueño de cualquier fangirl. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** −¡Pero ni siguiera hemos tenido una cita! –Slash. Crossover. Secuela de La familia de Ianto y Costellano.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, al fin, está parte del Verso Costellano. Ha sido divertida escribirlo. Y es que los Cinco Primos Costellano son algo que quiero mucho. Pero bueno. Ahora que estoy viendo Teen Wolf y como tengo mis propios canons, estoy pensando en agregar otro Fandom a mi Verso Costellano, Stiles siendo hijo de Celestina Montenegro, prima de los Costellano. Ah~, no puedo conmigo misma y mi imaginación. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**La familia de Ryan**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe no podía creer su suerte. Si su trabajo antes era un infierno, ahora, con esto, sería un infierno _literalmente_.

Él había salido en busca de una prueba en la actual escena del crimen que estaba bajo su mando y en esa ocasión Walter no lo acompaño, por insistencia suya. Él quería mucho a su amigo, pero en ocasiones se volvía muy sobreprotector. Y él ya tenía una familia bastante sobreprotectora, no necesitaba que su amigo lo fuera también. Suficiente tenía con su hermano, su tío Ron, sus primos y el resto. ¡Él podía hacer su trabajo sin meterse en problemas, muchas gracias!

Bueno… la mayor parte del tiempo, de todos modos.

Ejhem. Lo que sea. Regresando a la historia.

Cuando regresó, se extrañó de encontrar el laboratorio prácticamente desierto y en total silencio. Lo cual era preocupante, ya que el recinto siempre se encontraba lleno de policías y criminalistas, ululando de ahí para allá, y por lo tanto siempre existía aquel ruido ya característico.

Así que entrando se sobresalto al encontrar a todos desmayados, esparcidos en el suelo como si de un momento a otro decidieron que el suelo era un buen lugar para tomar una siesta.

Sacando su arma, se encaminó con paso entrenado por el recinto, comprobando a los que se encontraban en su camino y respirando aliviado de que sólo se encontraran inconscientes. ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ¿Cómo es que era que todos se encontraban inconscientes? Rápidamente se encamino hacía la oficina de Horatio, deseoso de encontrar al equipo y poder solucionar todo este lio.

Lo que encontró, bueno, no era lo que esperaba.

En realidad no esperaba encontrar a su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo atados y amordazados a las sillas (¿de dónde sacaron tantas sillas? Él no quería preguntar), totalmente despiertos y viendo desconcertados a los cinco hombres vestidos al más puro estilo de la mafia que él bien conocía.

Bajo su arma y suspiró, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

−Elie, Virgilio, Fernando, Rodrigo, Anto –dio cada nombre, viendo a cada hombre.

−Hola RJ –saludaron a coro los cinco hombres, grandes sonrisas al verlo en el umbral de la puerta.

Tras ellos el grupo amordazado veía bastante interesado y la mirada de Horatio no auguraba nada bueno para él. Que los dioses lo ayudaran.

−¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

−¿Qué? ¿Es que no te podemos venir a saludar, RJ? ¿Es que ya no nos quieres? ¡Pero si somos familia! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! ¡Eres mi primo favorito! –dijo dramáticamente Anto, por lo que rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Los otros cuatro sólo negaron la cabeza.

−Deja de ser tan dramático, Anto. Sabes que no es eso. Y todos saben que tu primo favorito es Danny, así que deja el cuento −suspiró−. ¿Por qué han atado y amordazado a mi jefe y compañeros de trabajo que, de paso, son detectives?

Como única respuesta sus primos sonrieron encantadoramente. Bueno. Anto y Elie sonrieron, los otros tres se encogieron de hombros.

−Bueno… −empezó Virgilio−. Ya sabes que fuimos a visitar a Ianto hace unos meses…

−Sí, sí. Ianto me dijo lo que hicieron con el Capitán Harkness –les mando una mirada seria−. ¿En serio, chicos? Lanzarlo al lago con piedras en los bolsillos no es muy creativo.

En el otro lado de la habitación Jesse y Eric hicieron un sonido de asfixia. Él decidió hacer caso omiso.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Fernando, el acento en él más espeso que en sus otros primos. Lo cual era extraño, porque todos ellos habían sido criados en Italia. Pero bueno.

−Uh-uh. Dejare que lo descubran –sonrió inocentemente hacía ellos, lo que consiguió varias miradas sospechosas en su dirección−. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Entiendo que quieran visitarme, pero saben que estoy trabajando. Podrían ir a visitar a Audrey y los niños.

−Fuimos a visitarla antes de venir aquí –se encogió de hombros su primo mayor, Rodrigo.

−Y sólo venimos a visitarte, porque te extrañamos –terminó Anto, su sonrisa grande como todo el tiempo.

Él no se lo creyó en ningún momento.

−Correcto –arrastró las palabras−. ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano y tío Ron, verdad? –el silencio fue la única respuesta. Él bien debió haber sabido. Pero no una parte de él no dejaba de dolor.

Y algo de eso debió mostrarse en su rostro, porque fue Elie quien se encontraba a su lado al segundo siguiente, colocando una mano en su hombro y diciendo suavemente:

−Oh, RJ. No pienses mal. Ilyan y tío Connor sólo quieren lo mejor para ti y no pueden evitar preocuparse de tu seguridad y bienestar. Especialmente luego de… bueno, entiendes –apretó su agarre. Él suspiro y asintió.

−Sí. Está bien. Entiendo –volvió a suspirar, alzando la vista parar toparse con la de Walter, quien lo miraba con preocupación. Sonrió suavemente y vio a sus primos−. Pero eso sigue sin explicar porque ataron a mis compañeros y a mi jefe.

−Sólo queríamos comprobar que tan buenos eran en casos como estos –se encogió de hombros Virgilio. Él no pudo evitar su frente con la palma de su mano.

Tan típico.

−Y también queríamos conocer a _éste_ Eric Delko y a Walter Simmons –los dos nombrados abrieron cómicamente los ojos mientras el resto que se encontraba atado voltearon a verlos con curiosidad.

Él estaba tan confundido.

−¿Por qué?

−Bueno, Ianto e Ilyan dice que los mencionas mucho en sus conversaciones. Y Danny también nos dijo que te pasaste dos horas quejándote de Delko –escupió el nombre. Él no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando las miradas se posaron en él. Oh, sí. Recordaba esa charla.

−¡Pero eso fue como hace tres años!

−Y Audrey cree que estás enamorado de uno de ellos.

Su vida no podía ser peor. Por favor que alguien lo matara ya.

Sus primos no le prestaron atención y voltearon a ver a los involucrados. Calleigh y Natalia rieron mientras que Horatio, Frank y Jesse miraban con simpatía a los dos hombres.

−¿Quién de ustedes dos, bastardos, está haciendo suspirar a nuestro primito y no ha hecho nada en respuesta? –preguntó Rodrigo. Él sólo pudo emitir un '¡Hey!' indignado. Pero como su vida era su vida, ninguno le prestó atención.

Walter parpadeó y, aún bajo la mordaza de su boca, sonrió maliciosamente en su dirección y, con un cabeceo, señalo a Eric.

El cubano no pudo más que tragar en seco cuando cinco pares de ojos se posaron en él.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Rick Stetler entraba con paso apresurado en la oficina del Teniente Cain para encontrarse a Ryan lamentándose en una esquina mientras que Delko era acosado por cinco hombres con gabardinas y trajes, mientras que el resto se encontraba atado y amordazado: Walter, Calleigh y Natalia riéndose del espectáculo mientras Horatio, Frank y Jesse lo miraban con curiosidad.

Arqueó una ceja y dirigió sus ojos hasta donde Ryan murmuraba algo en galés que él decidió no prestar atención. Carraspeó.

−Así que… −todos voltearon a verlo−. Ya lo saben, ¿eh? –dijo en dirección de su cuñado, Ryan, quien no pudo más que emitir un gemido de angustia.

Oh, la vida era tan dulce.

Su esposa iba hilara con esto.

* * *

**Extra:**

Stetler terminó de desatar a todos en el momento en que los cinco Costellano arrastraron a Ryan fuera, ya cuando el efecto de la bomba de gas empezaba a disiparse y el resto en el laboratorio comenzaba a despertar.

No pudo evitar sonreír con burla en dirección de Delko, quien se miraba claramente traumatizado ante las amenazas de muerte que había recibido, con todo y "Recuerda, Delko, te estaremos vigilando". ¡Jah! El cubano no sabía lo que le esperaba.

−Rick –dijo Horatio con aquel tono que exigía respuesta. Él sonrió, demasiado divertido para hacer otra cosa.

−Ellos son los Costellano…

−¿Te refieres a los Costellano, la mafia italiana? –jadeó Natalia.

−Sí. Esos mismos –rió.

−¿Y cómo es que los conoces? –preguntó Calleigh, bastante curiosa.

−Son los primos de mi esposa, Audrey, quien es la hermana adoptiva de Ryan –se encogió de hombros.

−Oh –musitó Walter−. Eso explica la familiaridad que hay entre tú y Ryan…

−Sí –sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a Delko−. Te espera una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Créeme, yo pase por eso –y dicho esto, salió de la información, no importándole que gracias a este evento hubiera mucho papeleo que llenar.

Valió la pena, totalmente.

En el interior de la oficina todas las miradas se posaron en Eric, quien no pudo más que parpadear.

−¡Pero ni siguiera hemos tenido una cita!


End file.
